


[Oldfic] Comfortable Warmth

by TheFanficMaster



Series: Old fanfics [48]
Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 06:45:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8046310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFanficMaster/pseuds/TheFanficMaster
Summary: [Oldfic] Sharon falls asleep in an odd place.





	[Oldfic] Comfortable Warmth

"Em…"

Break blinked at his tea for a second before glancing down at the blonde girl at his side on the couch. As he did so, he noticed for the first time that Sharon's face was drawn in an irritated frown and her eyes were drooping badly. That could only mean one thing.

"Ojou-sama? Are you well?"

Oz, Alice, and Gil who up until then had been having a conversation on the opposite couch over breakfast stopped upon hearing the question and proceeded to jump right into their conversation. This annoyed Break, but he decided to keep it to himself.

"Come to think of it, you do seem a little out of it. Are you okay, Sharon-chan?"

Sharon blinked at them and then snapped to attention as if she'd just realized that they were all speaking to her. "Wha—?"

"Ojou-sama?" Okay, now Break was confused. It wasn't like Ojou-sama to space out, even when tired. So, maybe his deduction was wrong…? Or maybe it was just worse than he originally thought…

"It's nothing. I'm just tired because I couldn't sleep last night." Sharon made an effort to smile brightly at them, which of course failed. And of course nobody could even attempt to tell her so—

"Ojou-sama, I believe that fake smile is scarier than seeing you this spaced out!"

"Scary! Scary!"

Oz, Gil, and even Alice cringed at the resulting slap, resisting the urge to roll their eyes at the familiar antics of their silver-haired friend of somewhat…questionable sanity.

"Ouch! That was mean, Ojou-sama!"

"Hmph!"

The rest of the morning proceeded in the same slow manner, until they were in the same area at lunch. Of course, Sharon didn't look any better than she had before. In fact, her tiredness was becoming even more prominent with every passing hour.

"I say, perhaps you can keep it down Ms. Alice? We wouldn't want to disturb anyone else."

"Damn clown, just who am I disturbing? Your servants? I don't care about them! They follow me around and look at me funny!"

"For good reason, stupid rabbit."

"What did you say, seaweed head?"

Break blinked at them and continued sipping his tea, already happy and full from the now empty plate of sweets on the table. "Hm, I guess everything is back to normal—eh?"

He was slightly startled by sudden warmth on his shoulder. He glanced down, surprised to find Sharon leaning heavily against his side, a small smile on her face.

"Ojou-sama?"

"Hm? You're…warm Break."

Break chuckled softly, amused by her incoherency. Of course she was probably half asleep by then and wouldn't even remember this when she woke up (which was probably for the best), but her dependency on him was amusing.

Of course, she would wake up if the idiots kept arguing.

"Now now, Ojou-sama is sleeping…keep your voices down."

The fighting ceased at once, all fearing Sharon's wrath should they wake her. That girl could be very scary when she wanted to be!

Of course, that didn't mean that someone couldn't comment on the particular situation at hand.

"Break, why is she sleeping on your shoulder?"

"Ojou-sama probably overworked herself with Pandora documents last night and didn't get much sleep. She doesn't have a high tolerance for a workload~!"

Break already knew what the problem was, although he didn't say it aloud. Of course, he'd been correct in his deduction that Sharon had indeed stayed up all night working on Pandora documents. And of course, they weren't even hers to fill out…it had all been meant for him.

Stubborn girl, of course she would go through all that trouble. She shouldn't even be worrying about him in the first place. Worry didn't suit her.

"If you'll excuse me, I'll take Ojou-sama back to her room now," Break stated, supporting Sharon's back as he stood up and gradually lifted her into his arms. She wasn't as light as Alice, but due to their physique difference, that really didn't surprise Break very much.

It was strange holding her like this, he found himself contemplating as he made his way down the hall. Of course he had held her bridal style, but it wasn't something he had to do very often. In fact, Sharon would probably get angry if she found out—not only was she being undignified in front of others, but (and of course this would be her main point) it's physically draining for him to carry her such long distances.

Break resisted the urge to chuckle as he set Sharon gently down on her bed, watching as she instinctively snuggled up to her comfortable covers and pillows. Break sat down at the edge of the bed, absorbing the sight of her so completely unprotected…for once, all of her shields down…it wasn't something that even he got to see often. She did appear quite cute while sleeping…

Break finally let out the small chuckle he'd been holding in before standing and leaving the room, casting one last glance at the sleeping Sharon as he went.

Now to find a place to hide before she woke up and realized what happened.


End file.
